Best Friend
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: In honor of Jason Chen's "Best Friend." Percabeth together and forever. T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

We're Just Toddlers

HIIIIIIII! It's me Amanda, back with a new story... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

We're Just Toddlers

"Give it back!" a three-year old boy shouts. Being the stubborn girl she is, the blonde toddler still refuses to give the toy truck they were sharing.  
"No!" she retaliates. Then, the raven-haired boy grabs the truck from the girl and runs away. the girl, Annabeth, watches as the boy, Percy, escapes. when he's out of her sight, she starts crying.

Meanwhile, Percy was in the house, in the bathroom. He realized Annabeth wasn't running after him as usual. So, he goes to the window and sees her crying. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, he thought they were playing a different game. Then, an idea popped into his head, and left his hiding spot.

"Anniebweth!" a small Percy cries out. He hears a small sniffle near the huge maple tree he had in his backyard. Percy walks up to the tree holding a poorly wrapped box and card. The little girl comes out from hiding with swollen eyes. "I sowwy..." Percy apologizes. Annabeth jumps into his arms, causing the box and card to sea green and purple roses: their favorite colors. She then picks up the card which read,"BeST FRwieNd?" in messy handwriting and bad grammer. Even those she hates both of those, she tolerates it when it comes to Percy. She then drops everything, and runs away. Percy, a little confused, starts to tear, but not before Annabeth comes back with a neatly wrapped box and card. Percy tears off the wrapping and sees that there were purple and sea green chocolates. He then opens the card and it says,"Best Friends?" with perfect handwriting and grammer. One of the reasons he was best friends with her. Together, they planted the flowers and ate chocolates under the summer sun. Little did they know that both their parents, god and mortal, were watching them; knowing that someday they would end up together.


	2. Chapter 2

When She Saw Him

Hey! I am really bored so I'm just writing this

Discalimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

When She Saw Him

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Athena, goddess of wisdom, craft, and battle strategy. She didn't like any boys. She couldn't remember any of the ones she meet during her short childhood. All she remembers is Luke, her brothers, Chiron, and the other guy campers. There was one guy, but he died. She dwells on that thought all the time, but never gets an answer. So, she decides to forget him completely, besides there's an unlikely chance that she'll never see him ever again.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. He was unpopular. No one liked him because he had dyslexia and ADHD. His only friend was Grover, who also had a problem. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, is a menace. He doesn't understand that his mother married him for a reason. Percy wanted to be free of this monster, but Gabe wasn't the only monster that was going to stand in his way. It was that one faithful night when Percy and his mom went to Montauk Beach. It was stormy, it seemed like that the sky was arguing with the sea. Then, there was a knock at the door. Who would be here at this hour anyways? Grover. Except he wasn't wearing pants. He was wearing furry legs with hooves. His mom was surprised to see him because it was too dangerous outside, unless there was trouble. "Mrs. Jackson! He needs to leave now!" Grover shouts.

"Annabeth! There was a mysterious boy who came last night with Grover." one of her brothers shouts. She jolts up from her bed and gets ready to be of Chiron's assistance. She wonders who this guy is. she hopes he's not like the others that hit on her. She rushes to the Big House and enters the room. The guy has raven black hair, sea green eyes, and was... drooling? Wow, some guy. Wait was that a Minotaur horn? That kid could not take down a Minotaur, and guys like that don't drool and they're muscular. She then thought of the same guy from her childhood. It couldn't be the same guy. He died in a car crash. She was there when he crashed.

They were only 4 at the time. His mom, him, and her were in the car. They were listening to Howie Day's "Collide". She was singing the chorus until a drunk guy hit them. They swerved in circles. His mom was screaming, he was silent, she was crying. Then, they hit a building, and it toppled over them. She woke up in the hospital, covered in bandages, and varieties of tubes. The doctors were surrounding her with sterile white coats and masks. They realize she's awake, and tell her that his mom didn't make it, and there was a slight chance that her friend was going to make it. She was unscathed, and lucky. Her dad came to pick her up. She left staring back at the hospital, wondering if he was alive.

She was wide-eyed. He did make it, but she wasn't sure about his mom. He woke up and saw a girl. Sandy blonde and grey eyed girl. He looked like the girl from his childhood. No, she died 8 years ago.

They were only 4 at the time. His mom, him, and her were in the car. They were listening to Howie Day's "Collide". She was singing the chorus until a drunk guy hit them. They swerved in circles. His mom was screaming, he was silent, she was crying. Then, they hit a building, and it toppled over. He blinked and saw all of them covered in some type of liquid substance, then everything turned black. He woke up in the hospital covered in bandages and tubes sending blood to him. Then, he passed out again, and the last thing he heard was monotonic sound of the monitor. Suddenly, he woke up again. It was a miracle that he was alive again. The doctors told him that his mom didn't make and left. They came back later saying that her survival was miraculous too. He lied in bed wondering about a certain girl.

He woke up and saw her. She looked like the girl from his childhood. When she saw him, she said, "You drool."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this really sucked shit. I wasn't really paying attention to this.


End file.
